


Home

by sottovocexo



Category: The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Returns (2001), The Mummy Series
Genre: F/M, Family, Home, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sottovocexo/pseuds/sottovocexo
Summary: After The Mummy (1999), Rick and Evy plan to move into her father's old manor. It was bequeathed to her in his will, but Evy had the curator of the British Museum looking after it while she lived in Cairo. Now that Rick and Evy are married and moving, they visit the estate. Rick fancies an apartment-style living for them, but Evy is enchanted by her father's manor, as seen in The Mummy Returns (2001).





	

“Isn’t it beautiful, Rick?” Evy’s eyes traveled all over the manor. “It’s all ours now. We’ll have to move in immediately of course. If we don’t, Jonathan will just turn it into some…casino!”

Rick grimaced, locking eyes with a carved wooden statue of a warrior to his right. “Looks like a stuffy museum to me.”

Evy smiled, her eyes bright, and took hold of his arm. “Precisely.” 

“Well, let’s just try to keep work and personal lives separate. Huh, honey?” 

“I think we should put the canopic jars here…” she muttered, ten steps ahead of Rick, her heels clicking on the checkered tile, stopping by a dresser dulled by dust. “Oh, no, perhaps over there…” she said, walking up to a slim table topped with silver urn, a smile growing. “My father found this the day he met my mother. He thought he’d made the most incredible discovery—found the most wonderful treasure,” she said, turning to Rick. “But it turns out my mother had already uncovered this. And that’s how they met.” She returned her attention to the vase, still glowing after all that time. “My mother was the real treasure, he told us. He made his greatest discovery that day.” 

Rick lagged behind, picking up a picture frame sitting atop the contents of an open chest. Howard Carnahan and his wife, standing before King Tut’s tomb. Beaming, shortly before their passing. 

“Would you just look at this piano, Rick?” Evy ran her hands along the keys.

Rick glanced up from the photograph. “We don’t play piano, sweetheart.”

“Isn’t it just wonderful here?”

Rick rummaged through more photographs in the trunk, spying family portraits and scenic scapes of sand documenting Howard’s digs. “If your dad loved Egypt so much, why’d he leave?”

Evy glanced down at Rick from the second-story landing. “He brought Egypt with him everywhere he went,” she said, laying a hand over the locket at her chest. 

Rick found a portrait of her mother beneath a silk scarf in the chest and held it up. Evy looked so much like her. Like Egypt. 

“Oh, Rick…” Evy cooed. “I think it has promise. Don’t you?”

“To bore me to death?” he said through gritted teeth. “Definitely.”

“We’re home.” Evy traipsed down the stairs and rushed into Rick’s arms. He pulled her to his chest as she peered out at the artifacts—her father’s findings, her parents’ memories—gathering dust and draped in sheets around the foyer. Rick pressed his lips to her hair and held her tight.

Wherever she went, he would follow. He would always have Egypt, always have a home. 

She would always be his home.


End file.
